


Humanity Strongest's Desire

by Morpheus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, Demons, Missing Scene, What-If, demon!Levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus/pseuds/Morpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin è appena diventato comandante e si ritrova ad affrontare i primi fallimenti. Una notte, complice l'alcol, finisce per l'evocare un demone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity Strongest's Desire

A volte per raggiungere i tuoi obiettivi c’è bisogno di scendere a patto con il diavolo e questo Erwin Smith lo sa bene. Fare la scelta giusta può richiedere tanto coraggio ma, a volte, fare quella sbagliata necessita di qualcosa in più del solo coraggio: spirito di sacrificio e determinazione, ma soprattutto bisogna avere la forza di andare avanti nonostante lo sdegno di chi ti è accanto; non tutti capiranno le tue scelte ma sicuramente saranno pronti a criticarti per esse.  
Erwin Smith è un uomo che i suoi i subordinati definirebbero carismatico, i suoi colleghi uno sciocco, mentre i suoi superiori credono che sia pericoloso, ma nonostante le differenti opinioni, sicuramente concorderebbero nel definirlo un uomo freddo e calcolatore. Nulla fa più paura del suo intelletto quanto la sua compostezza ed i suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Quello che gli altri non sanno è che dentro di sé Erwin arde di passione, non di quelle stupide, scontate ed inutili che travolgono l’essere umano - lasciandolo a volte inerme e ferito - no, lui non è quel genere di uomo, il fuoco vivo che divampa dentro di lui ulula per il suo desiderio di conoscenza, si nutre della sua determinazione per portare a termine i suoi piani. No, Erwin Smith non è un uomo freddo ed insensibile, non è un mostro senza sentimenti, semplicemente quello che lui prova sfugge ancora alla comprensione dell’uomo medio.  
Non c’è da stupirsi se il nuovo comandante della Legione Esplorativa di tanto in tanto è vittima di qualche scandalo, il suo agire così criptico non lo rende immune dal pettegolezzo, anzi, come lo zucchero attira le formiche, ogni sua minima mossa è spiata e poi riportata a chi di dovere e da qui viaggia di città in città, passando di bocca in bocca, fino a che la notizia ormai obsoleta non viene rimpiazzata con una fresca, meglio ancora se riguarda ancora una volta Erwin Smith.  
Erwin è stanco di perdere sempre uomini, è stanco di vedere i giganti trionfare, è stanco di vedere i suoi obiettivi sempre così lontani e così irraggiungibili, ed è proprio quando si tocca il fondo che si cerca di risalire aggrappandosi disperatamente a qualunque cose, anche se questo rischia di compromettere la tua moralità. Non c’è niente di meno importante della moralità per Erwin Smith, quella l’ha appesa al chiodo non appena è entrato a far parte della Legione. Sa bene che i giganti non hanno scrupoli e per sconfiggerli bisogna abbassarsi ai loro stessi livelli. Nessuna esitazione, nessun vacillamento… dritti alla meta, con l’obiettivo ben fissato in mente. Perciò non c’è da stupirsi se pur di raggiungere il suo scopo Erwin Smith sia disposto addirittura a vendere la sua anima al diavolo.  
Solo i bambini e gli sciocchi superstiziosi credono nell’esistenza di entità malvage che vivono nel sottosuolo. Qualche maligno potrebbe affermare che nel sottosuolo effettivamente qualcuno ci vive e di certo i suoi abitanti non sono la gioia e l’orgoglio dell’umanità, ma Erwin Smith non è mai stato un uomo di mentalità chiusa né intollerante. Lui valuta le persone soltanto in base a due criteri: se sei utile o se sei inutile alla causa, tutto il resto è futile o non esiste. Erwin non è il tipo da credere a queste fandonie ma, dopo l’ennesima missione fallita, ulteriori morti sulla coscienza e una bottiglia di vino nello stomaco, è abbastanza disperato da tentare anche strade alternative pur di ottenere risultati soddisfacenti. È per questo che quella sera decide di provare quelle strane formule scritte in quel vecchio libro polveroso, trovato tempo addietro in una piccola libreria, testimone di un tempo che fu. Acquistò quello strano oggetto solo per mera curiosità, ma a volte nel buio della sua stanza si fermava a fissarlo intensamente provando ad immaginare come era stata la vita del suo scrittore, era già dentro le mura quando redigeva la sua opera? Oppure era uno dei fortunati che aveva visto la terra nella sua interezza? Di sicuro doveva essere un folle vista la natura dei suoi scritti, e folle era Erwin quella sera quando recuperato un gessetto e una candela si mitte a disegnare sul pavimento quei strani disegni e poi ad intonare quella strana formula in una lingua a lui sconosciuta. Dentro di sé è consapevole che nulla sarebbe accaduto e che il suo è solo un disperato tentativo di credere che qualcosa potesse andare per il meglio, ed è per questa convinzione che quando una strana luce comincia a pulsare dal sigillo che ha disegnato sul pavimento, Erwin rimane stupefatto dalla piega che gli eventi stanno prendendo.  
Ci sono poche cose al mondo che possono sbalordire la mente del comandate e questa è una di quelle. Dal pavimento comincia a sbucare dapprima una testa e poi il resto del corpo di quello che sembra essere un uomo a tutti gli effetti, se non si tiene conto di come abbia fatto la sua apparizione. L’uomo – o quello che è- non può essere più alto di un metro e sessanta, dal corpo esile, capelli neri come il carbone, occhi grigi come il cielo durante le fredde mattine d’inverno, incarnato pallido come la nebbia ed un’espressione così truce da far trasalire al primo sguardo. No, quello non è umano, ne è una fedele copia ma non si può ingannare così una mente vigile e superiore come quella di Erwin Smith, nemmeno se offuscata dal torpore dell’alcol.  
In guerra come nella vita di tutti i giorni non devi mai mostrare le tue debolezze agli altri, non importa in quale situazione assurda ci si ritrova, bisogna mantenere il contegno, analizzare la situazione e pensare alle prossime mosse da fare, in modo da essere sempre pronti. È per questo che Erwin è considerato bravo in quello che fa, ed è anche per questo che dinanzi alla nuova presenza non si scompone minimante, come se aspettasse proprio che si palesasse, dopotutto l’aveva evocata lui.  
\- Oi, bastardo, come osi evocarmi? – Queste sono le prime parole che l’altro pronuncia in presenza di Erwin, ma il comandante non si lascia intimorire dal tono ostile e continua a fissarlo per determinarne la minaccia.  
\- Sto parlando con te, pezzo di merda. Dimmi cosa vuoi e facciamola finita – A queste parole un sopracciglio di Erwin s’inarca, ma il suo sguardo rimane vigile come sempre.  
\- C’è solo una cosa che voglio, ma non so perché dovrei dirtela – ammise il comandante, cercando di spingere l’essere a parlare e a sbottonarsi per prima. Ancora non riesce a determinare in cosa si è cacciato, né sa che in realtà basta chiedere per avere risposte.  
\- Tsk! Allora mandami indietro che ho altro da fare, vecchio bastardo –  
\- No, non ancora. Prima rispondi alle mie domande. Cosa sei? –  
La creature si sposta in direzione del letto e si siede in maniera scomposta, con la gamba accavallata sull’altra.  
\- Oi, mi stai facendo incazzare, arriva al dunque. Tu sai cosa sono -  
Erwin annuisce, a questo punto negare è da sciocchi. – Sei un demone ed io ti ho evocato. Puoi davvero darmi tutto quello che desidero? –  
Il demone incrocia le braccia al petto e volge lo sguardo altrove, chiaramente irritato da tutta quella storia, ma poi annuisce con il capo e al comandante non resta che riprendere parola.  
\- E cosa vuoi in cambio? Non penso che i tuoi servigi siano gratuiti –   
\- Tsk, gratuiti? Nessuno fa niente per niente. Ora sputa il rospo se non vuoi che ti faccia saltare i denti – La minaccia sembra più reale quando i suoi occhi grigi si posano sulla figura di Erwin ad osservarlo intensamente. Irradiava potenza, fierezza e ferocia, tutto ciò che ai suoi uomini mancava, tutto ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno.  
\- Voglio un soldato perfetto. Voglio un uomo che sia in grado di sottostare ai miei comandi, di portare a termine le missioni e che sia in grado di fomentare il mio esercito. Voglio il più forte dell’umanità per portare a termine i miei piani –  
Gli occhi del demone si illuminano di uno strano bagliore rosso ed un mezzo sorriso sghembo si dipinge sul suo volto, ma dura un attimo tanto che Erwin si chiede se in realtà non è il frutto della sua immaginazione. La creatura si alza dal letto e comincia a camminare negli alloggi del comandante, non c’è molto spazio da percorrere e ad Erwin sembra che sia più interessato al contenuto della stanza che a sgranchirsi le gambe. Il demone si appoggia alla parete di fondo, lontano dalla luce fioca della candela, con le ombre scaturite dalle fiamme, che vanno pian piano spegnendosi, che si riflettono sul suo volto, facendolo piombare nella semioscurità. È in quel momento che Erwin realizza per la prima volta quanto pericoloso potesse essere, ora che lo vedeva nel suo elemento: l’oscurità.  
\- Oh, vuoi un soldato perfetto. Interessante. Perché non chiedere di realizzare il tuo desiderio direttamente? – Chiese l’essere, incuriosito dalla richiesta di Erwin.  
\- Quello che voglio realmente non può essere realizzato con i poteri di un demone –  
\- Tsk! Non sottovalutare i miei poteri, pezzo di merda – sentenzia la creatura, le sue parole ostili e pungenti come la lama di un coltello.  
\- non ti sto sottovalutando, è solo un dato di fatto. Torniamo al nostro accordo, ti ho detto cosa voglio, puoi procurarmelo? –  
\- Ti costerà caro –  
\- Sono disposto a pagare qualunque prezzo per perorare la mia causa –  
\- Anche se il prezzo è la tua fetida anima? –  
\- Sì. Sono disposto a sacrificare anche la mia anima –  
\- Allora abbiamo un accordo – il demone fa schioccare le dita e dal nulla appare un rotolo di pergamena scritto. – Firma il contratto e avrai il tuo soldato – poi lo porge ad Erwin che può finalmente osservare quanto scritto. È molto breve, ma conciso, non ci sono giri di parole o frasi di dubbio significato, è tutto molto semplice e chiaro: il soldato più forte dell’umanità per l’anima di Erwin alla sua morte.  
\- Prima voglio vederlo ed assicurarmi che sia davvero così forte –  
\- Tsk, ce l’hai di fronte, faccia di merda. Ora firma o il nostro accordo finisce nel cesso – ancora una volta quella luce rossa appare negli occhi del demone, rendendolo ancora più macabro e terrificante. Nessuno avrebbe mai osato pensare che non facesse sul serio, non tanto per la sua natura ultraterrena, ma per l’aura di superiorità che emana, per la sicurezza che se ti avesse messo le mani addosso non saresti stato in grado di raccontarlo in giro. È questo che spinge Erwin a firmare il contratto, non perché avesse paura ma perché sa che di fronte a sé ha la perfetta macchina da guerra. Il demone prende il contratto, controlla che tutto sia in ordine e, con un altro schiocco di dita, fa sparire il contratto, probabilmente l’avrà costudito in un luogo sicuro.  
\- tsk! Che tu possa morire presto Erwin Smith e che la tua anima possa marcire all’inferno per l’eternità, vecchio bastardo –  
\- Prima di ciò abbiamo un lavoro da svolgere. Come dovrò chiamarti d’ora in poi? –   
\- Levi –  
\- Levi… benvenuto nella Legione Esplorativa -


End file.
